Ghosts of the Future
by xFeathersxx
Summary: This is my take on how Alice sees the future. While in the school cafeteria, she looks into the various things that could happen to Edward and Bella. Takes place between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Please Review? I have cookies


**AN (Yeah, I hate them too):**

**This is my first published Fanfic. I decided to tackle something simple, like this one-shot. I don't really plan to go any further along with this story, but if I write anything else in Alice's POV, her visions will still be something like this. Please let me know if it's confusing or bad. **

**Just like everyone else on this website, I do not own Twilight or any of the other books. Stephenie Meyer has this providence.**

**Alice's POV**

I sighed, slightly annoyed. Beside me, Jasper stiffened.

High School.

Every time we moved to a new place, this happened. It was inevitable. All the same, I hated it. Hormone-ridden, obnoxious and immature teenagers swarmed all around us. The cafeteria reeked of their grease, their food, and their blood. All of the scents pained me, though only one was appealing, in one sense.

Jasper turned to send me a worried, loving glance, one that seemed to say, _"It's alright, Alice. You'll be just fine."_

When our eyes met, we had a very close, intimate moment where our thoughts seemed to be shared. I tried to shove away thoughts of how dreadful this year would be. I didn't want my frustration to transfer to Jasper.

Instead, I looked around the table. At least there was one decent human here. Bella smiled when she met my glance, and then turned to continue her conversation with Angela and Edward.

I love Bella. She was already a part of my family. Edward met my gaze for the briefest portion of a second at that thought. He appreciated my acceptance towards the love of his life. I sighed. Thoguh I was glad he knew how I truly felt, sometimes having someone in your thoughts was irritating.

Bored with the pettiness of high school, I pushed away the present time. I ignored the current smells, sounds, and people. I could still see them, but they were a little less solid, a little less real. I wasn't nearly as focused as I could be on the future. There were too many people around, muffling my vision by thousands upon thousands of decisions which affected my sight more and more the further into the future my mind saw, even if by a few seconds. All the same, I tried to see a few months ahead, looking at where Edward and Bella presently sat.

Like a ghost of a thoguht, one version of their future played out before me. I could see two Edwards, as well as two Bellas. One of each was sitting at the table, discussing God knows what, only with each other. I could listen, if I wanted to, but I had to stay focused on the mirrors of them- of their future. It was as if a spirit drifted out of Bella's chest as it formed, becoming clearer as I focused. Her ghost was smiling, at what, I didn't know. Ghost-Edward was also smiling, in a way that I had never seen before. He was glowing. Excitement and victory poured out of him, and lingered on his skin, shimmering like sunlight would. He held her face, as gently as he possibly could, and then, seriously, lovingly and with intent, leaned towards her to kiss her. She threw her arms around him and noise echoed in the background. A happy noise. Cheering- a chorus of cheering? - boomed around them. But they were far too wrapped up in their personal moment to care. I focused my attention behind them, to the flickering background – where were they? What was going on? The possibilities forked out in my mind, and I could see several locations. Why would the location change? Normally things like location were more determined than the moment. So, this future, this moment, was inevitable? No matter where they were…the pieces started to form together in my mind. In the background, I could see my house, then a larger building, completely white and formal, and, the final location- Vegas. Ah. Edward's and Bella's wedding.

I let the ghosts of this future retreat into their present-time bodies. The next path – another fork in the future, another decision not made, played out before me.

This future was very unlikely- the ghosts were faint, more like a whispering wind than actual people. Bella was crying on her bed, and Edward was curled into a ball, not even trying to mask his own pain. They were at different locations, and I understood immediately. I'd seen this future nearly every time I looked at them, because, even though it was such a high improbability, Edward hadn't truly decided yet. This vision was of Edward leaving her.

I let this vision, too, come to a close. _You better not leave her again, Edward. You say you won't, but I swear, if you do…_ I thought, knowing full well that he would hear. I knew the thought caused him pain, but I cared far too much about Bella to let anything happen to her again.

The third fork in the future was black. Like being suddenly covered in a thick blanket or walking into a bedroom at midnight. Completely blank at first, but, when your eyes adjusted, you could see faint outlines, or, in this case, flickers. Bella dying, somehow…tripping and falling was a large part of it, but, another fork, growing smaller and smaller with each passing second, was her dying by Edward's own teeth. There were thousands of other ways, making it impossible to focus. There was a special part in this darkness that was like a black hole. Werewolves. If I could, I would tear out each of their throats. They caused far too many blind spots in my vision. It aggravated me to no end.

So many futures ghosted around me as I lost focus once again. So many tiny decisions affected their future, but in nearly every single one, they were together. That was reassuring. After checking Jasper's future, I returned my mind to present-time.

That was when I noticed almost everyone at the table was giving me weird looks. Like I suddenly proclaimed that my skin was purple.

Edward was looking at me, annoyed. Bella looked to be in a state of panic. Always finding something to worry over. Angela looked concerned, and Lauren and the rest of the girls looked like…petty high school girls. It didn't take me long to realized why they were staring.

Whoops.


End file.
